


The Mighty Fall

by Jiminn13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Drunk Remus, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, I Love You, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, The Marauder's Map, Underage Drinking, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminn13/pseuds/Jiminn13
Summary: Even the mighty fall in love





	The Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Fall Out Boy song - "The Mighty Fall"

Gryffindor won in their quidditch match against Ravenclaw which resulted in the usual quidditch win after party. James always insisted that they had one, "How will people get excited for the next one if we don't celebrate this one?", he just wanted an excuse to have a few drinks. 

Remus sat on one of the red chairs next to the window, he was nursing a glass of fire whiskey and smoking a cigarette. Everyone else mainly steered clear of him at these parties as they knew he disliked them, Lily or one of the Marauders sat with him at times throughout the night. Tonight, however, even they stayed away. They knew Remus was having a bad day, he had something on his mind that not even the Marauders knew what it was, all they knew was that it was really getting to him. Sirius had tried to talk to him about it but got shut down and told to "fuck off", this made it clear that whatever it was bothered Remus a lot. Remus has never told his boyfriend to fuck off. 

It was nearing midnight when Sirius noticed that Remus was on his fifth fire whiskey, he decided that he needed to have a proper talk with Remus. He walked over and sat in the chair opposite, he plucked the cigarette from Remus's mouth and took a long drag before placing it back between his boyfriends' lips. 

"Are you okay?" Sirius says, his voice calm. Remus rarely gets days this bad so of course it worried Sirius. 

"I'm just thinking, don't want you guy to worry." Remus replied, his words slightly slurred, clearly drunker than he usually gets. "You can go back to the others if you want." 

"I'll be over there if you need me, okay?" Sirius was worried about Remus but understood that he wanted space. "Come get me if you want to talk." He placed a light kiss on the top of Remus's hair and walked back to the others. 

 

***** 

 

It was just past half one when Sirius felt someone tap on his shoulder, though he was a bit disappointed one he realized that it wasn't Remus but one of the sixth-year girls. 

"Remus just ran upstairs, he was looking quite ill." She shouted over the music, Sirius gave a quick "thanks" before heading upstairs on check on Remus. He found Remus in the dormitory bathroom with his head hung over the toilet, he looked pale and like he was about to pass out. 

"Come on, Rem." Sirius walked over and helped Remus stand and walk over to his bed. "You should get some sleep." Sirius assisted Remus into bed and tucked him in. "I'm going to tell James that you're okay and that you're resting, I'll be back in a few minutes." 

"You are so good to me, my Sirius." Remus slurred out as he looked at his boyfriend, who was making him comfortable. "Definitely one of the reasons that I love you." Sirius froze, Remus had never said that to him before. Sirius had only ever said it to two people before, James and Regulus, but now he only says it to one. He didn't think he was capable of saying it to anyone other than James because what if they leave, like Regulus did, like everyone did eventually. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He promptly ran down the stairs, in desperate need of finding James. What if Remus remembers in the morning? What will he think, knowing Sirius didn't, couldn't, say it back? Sirius didn't want to fuck this up. 

He spotted James quickly and rushed over to him and quickly retold the story, his words coming out so fast that he didn't even think James understood him. He didn't as Sirius was asked to repeat himself, well just the last bit. 

"Remus told me he loves me, and I couldn't say it back." Sirius repeated, tears in his eyes that threatened to spill. "I didn't know how to say it, I don't even know if I'm in love with him and I'm so scared to lose him. I can't lose him, James." Sirius felt himself being pulled into a hug, familiar arms wrapping around him, the same familiar arms that protected him last Christmas when he came bursting through the fireplace. 

"You are not going to lose him, I promise you Sirius. There is nothing you could do that could make him leave." James held Sirius close as tears fell. James knew how to comfort Sirius as he'd been doing it since their first year at Hogwarts, he wasn't going to stop now. 

"I'm scared, Jamie. I'm scared to love him, to fall in love with him." Sirius was still new to the feeling of being loved, he never had the most loving childhood and the one person who showed him love growing up now barely looked in his direction. "I'm so scared." 

"Sirius, I need you to listen to me because this is very important. No matter how you were treated during your childhood and no matter who your family was, they shouldn't affect your view on love, ever. I can assure you that even your hag-like mother must have loved at some point." He pulled away from Sirius and wiped away a few stray tears that were still falling. "Even the mighty fall in love. Remus is the kind of person who will wait for as long as it takes for you to figure everything out, he's patient." He placed a kiss on Sirius' forehead before pulling him back into a hug. "Go back up to Remus, take a little while to figure things out and when you feel ready, Remus will be there to talk." 

 

***** 

 

It was nearly a week later, a week full of worrying and overthinking, when Sirius finally came to a conclusion. He was undeniably hopelessly in love with Remus Lupin. He had come up with a list of some of the things that he realized he loves about Remus. 

His eyes, their golden-brown color that, in the right light, looked like liquid gold. 

His scars, each of them having their own date and story. 

His hands, everyone thinks that they'll feel rough, but they are incredibly soft 

How he tries to suppress the wolf around the moon but knows that Sirius likes it rough 

It had taken him a week to make the list, but he knew that he would continue adding to it. Sirius decided that he would take Remus on a date, down to the lake, and tell him then. It would give him time to gather his thoughts and worry about everything. 

 

***** 

 

It was later that evening where Remus and Sirius were sat on the grass, eating chocolate and other sweet treats from the kitchen that the elves had gladly prepared when Sirius spoke up. 

"Can I say something? Without you interrupting or saying anything, can I just ramble?" Sirius tried to plan something to say but nothing seemed good enough, everything he seemed to write just didn't sound right. He thought that maybe if he just came out and said it then it would sound better. 

"I will stop you if I think I need to but, go on." Remus let out a small laugh and gestured for Sirius to start. He could see that Sirius was nervous which made him nervous. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, just trying to find the right words to start with." Sirius took a deep breath before saying anything. "I don’t want to do a speech or anything but the amount I want to say might turn it into one. I've been worrying myself for just over a week about my feelings for you because when you were drunk you told me you love me, and I panicked and ran to James. I told him I was scared because I was, I still am." He took another deep breath then continued. "I was scared of loving you and that was when a person very dear," He laughed lightly at his dear pun, "dear to me told me that, even the mighty fall in love and that’s when I started think about all the things I love about you. The way you smile when reading, it's like you're in your own word where no one can disturb you. I love the way you bite the end of your quill when you think, I love the way you always know how I'm feeling even when I don't know how to say it." It looked like Remus was close to tears, but he let Sirius continue. "What I'm trying to say is that, I love you and I wish I had figured it out sooner." 

Sirius was terrified of Remus's reaction. Remus hadn't moved since Sirius had finished talking, like he was still trying to take it in. 

"I'm sorry, if you want me to g-" Sirius didn't get to finish his sentence as Remus pushed him to the ground and kissed him, stronger than he'd ever kissed him. Remus moved to straddle the pureblood, refusing to stop kissing as if it were the only thing keeping Sirius alive, only separating when the for air became an issue. 

"Merlin, I love you. I love you so fucking much, Sirius." Remus lay his head on Sirius' chest as they watched the sun set forgetting where they were when they both fell asleep on the grass by the black lake. 

This was how James found them the next morning, asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
